He and She
by Mettiz
Summary: She watched him whenever he wasn't looking. She didn't want him to notice her admiring him, how she got a tingling feeling inside of her whenever she would see him.He would study her face, her body, remember all the little details about her.


**Author's note:** I know that there is a very slim chance that the two characters, Bastila and Canderous, in this story to ever have a romantic releationship between them. But! This was a challenge from one of the KOTOR forums. If any of you have a problem with this, then you should probably turn around :3

* * *

He couldn't keep his eyes off _her_. He stared at _her _whenever he had a chance, without _her _noticing, though. He would study _her_ face, _her_ body, remember all the little details about _her._ He also studied _her_ behavior, how _she_ would bite _her_ lips sometimes when _she _got angry or slightly irritated because of some thing...mainly Revan. Also how _she _took a deep breath to calm _her _self down and how _her _chest would slowly and heavily rise and fall, closing _her_ deep gray-blue eyes to the universe.

He wondered what _she_ was thinking at times like this. He knew Revan could be a pain in the butt sometimes and he didn't hide it when he got angry, unlike _her_. But he knew that Revan was annoying on purpose, trying in her own way to get _her _to relax, to loosen up a little bit, as Revan had said herself. He watched as some of _her_ hair fell down from the knot holding it up, feeling the urge to reach out and touch the brown hair, which looked like silk. _She _raised her hands and quickly put it pack in it's place. He looked at _her _hands while _she_ slowly lowered them down to _her _side. He wondered how _her_ skin would feel against his...if it would be soft and smooth and have a gentle touch. He wished to be near _her_, smell the gentle perfume that always filled his nostrils whenever he was around _her_. He wanted so much of _her,_ yet he was unable to make any move, since he knew what _her _reaction probably would be. _"Heh, look at me...I'm acting like a love sick gizka, for crying out loud! Since when did I ever act like this!? Mandalorian are supposed to be strong and emotionless. Yet she is able to do this to me, without even knowing it!"_

He sighed heavily and turned around and walked out of the Main Hold and into the Garage, deciding that he would work on the swoop bike. That always calmed his nerves and thoughts.

She watched _him_ whenever _he _wasn't looking. She didn't want _him _to notice her admiring _him_, how she got a tingling feeling inside of her whenever she would see _him_, and how her heart would skip a beat when _he_ spoke to her. _His_ black shirt clung to _his _body, showing _his _well trained muscles and amazing torso. She loved to watch _him_ ,and listen to _his_ deep and soft voice. _His_ black gray hair was cut in a military fashion, and she loved when _his_ steel gray eyes shined with excitement, or burned with anger after Revan had annoyed _him_ until _he _finally snapped. She tried not to laugh, but sometimes she was unable to, and then _he_ would turn around and snap at her, calling her Princess, which she simply hated. She had tried numerous times to stop the Ebon Hawk crew to call her that, but her request was ignored. She would simply walk out and leave them behind, not wanting to enter an argument.

But this time she was the attention of Revan's teasing, and this time _he_ was the one retreating. As _he_ walked out, she didn't realize that her mask had slipped for less than a second and that disappointment was written all over her face. This was not unnoticed by Revan, and when she followed her friend's gaze towards the source of her slip, Revan couldn't help but get a devilish grin on her face, which disappeared after her friend had turned her attention back at her, continuing with the scolding at Revan for acting so childishly. Revan, as one of her attributes she was well known for, started to work out strategies and developed plans in her mind on how to lure two of her best friends together. Revan looked up when a certain blue Twi値ek, followed by a little astromech droid walked past them and into the Medical Bay, probably planning to bug the old geezer who spent most of his time there, making medpacks. She would need the droid and the twilek's help if this was going to work, and she had already made a plan.

"Bastila! Could you get Canderous for me? I need his help with some weapons." Revan called out when her friend walked past her in the Main Hold. Bastila smiled at her friend and nodded affirmative. "I think he is in the Cargo Hold." Revan said to Bastila when she started to walk away. Bastila started to walk towards the Cargo hold, eager to see him again.

"Canderous?" Bastila said as she walked inside the room. The door behind her closed automatically behind her, but as it closed she could swear she heard "bip" from the other side. _"T3 must have driven past"_ she thought to her self as she continued to walk further in to the room. Again she repeated his name and finally she received an answer: "What?" She looked over to the left corner and saw some black and gray shoes sticking out from behind the cargo, and suddenly a head popped up and turned to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the intense gray steel eyes and was unable to look away. Canderous stood up, and then lifted some parts off the ground. He turned around and stared at her, waiting for an answer. She tried to open her mouth, but no words came out.

"What are you guys doing?" The Republic hero, Carth Onasi, asked, watching the blue Twi値ek, Mission, and Revan sitting in front of the monitors in the Communications Console room, while the orange assasin droid, HK-47 stood close to the wall. "Hush!" Mission only said, not taking her eyes off the monitor. Carth looked confused at them, wondering what was so interesting...

He leaned closer to watch one of the monitors the two girls were watching. He then saw Canderous standing there with some parts in his arms and another person, and noticed that it was Bastila. "And why are we spying on a conversation between Canderous and Bastila?" Revan answered without taking her eyes from the monitor: "CanderousandBastilalikeseacotherbuttheyareafraidtoadmittheirfeelingsforeachother,sothat'swhywehavelockedthemintheCargoH old,withT3'shelp,sotheymightconfesstheirfeelingsforeachother!" Revan breathed quickly, trying to gain her breath. Then Mission took over and continued with the same speed Revan had spoken in: "Sonowwearesittinghereobservingthemsowemightseetheresultofourplantogetthemtogetter!" Carth only stood there. Never in his entire life had he been more confused then right now. "Care to repeat that?" "Statement: Master and the blue Meat bag noticed the Mandalorian meat bag and the Princess Meat bag痴 feelings for each other. So they locked them up in the Cargo Hold with the help of the Astromech droid and are now spying on them due to the lack of entertainment on board." HK-47 said as what the girls were saying was obvious "Oh" Carth simply said, then asked "So, when are you guys gonna open the door?" "When they have made some progress and revealed their feelings for each other," the two girls in front of him answered at the same time. Carth only shook his head and walked out of the room.

Why was she just standing there, opening and closing her mouth? "Bastila?" he asked with a deep and soft voice. He noticed that she reacted to his voice and jumped a little. He watched as her a weak blush formed on her face, and she quickly turned back to the serious little Jedi Princess. "Revan wanted me to get you. She wanted to talk to you about some weapons." He only nodded as he watched here, and then walked towards her, slightly brushing his shoulder against hers when he walked past her.

The blue Twi値ek sighed. "Why aren't they doing anything?" Mission asked her companion sitting next to her. "I think that nothing is going to happen before they find out that they have been locked in...We just have to wait and see." Revan answered simply. She stared with interest as she saw Canderous walking past Bastila, their shoulders lightly bumping in to each other, and how the Jedi princess reacted. Canderous didn't notice and continued to walk towards the door. "Why are men so dense sometimes?" Mission asked, but the question was more rhetorical, so she didn't expect an answer, but then: "I heard that!" Mission jumped in her chair and turned around and saw Carth standing behind her. "Well, it is true!" Mission snapped back at him. "No, it's not!" Carth simply stated, but then he heard a snort coming from Revan as she turned her head around and said: "And how long did it take for you to realize my feelings for you?" then she turned around and watched the monitor again. Carth was stunned for a few seconds then answered her "That was different. Besides you could have made your move on me first!" "First of all, the guys are supposed to take the first move, and second you were the one here with trusting problems. If I had tried anything on you, you would have thought me a spy for the Sith or something!" Carth was going to answer back when they all suddenly heard a yell from the monitors: "Revan!" Everyone turned their attentions back and stared at the man who had called out Revan's name quite angry, staring directly into the camera.

She felt her heart stop for a moment when his shoulder touched hers while he walked past her, but then started to beat really fast. A deep red color covered her beautiful face, thanking the Force that he couldn't see her right now. Bastila jumped when she heard Canderous call out for Revan in an angry voice. She turned around and starred at the man in front of her, confusion written all over her face. "What's wrong?" She asked carefully. She followed his gaze towards the camera, not understanding why he had called for Revan, and why the parts he was holding in his arms, just a few seconds ago, laid on the ground. "The door is locked," he answered, not looking at her, but sending death glares towards the camera. "What's that got to do with you calling for Revan and acting like you want to kill her?" Canderous walked over to the door and started to search for a way to open the door. "Think about it. For the last couple of days, you and I have been pestered by Revan because she is bored. SHE was the one asked you to come and get me in here, saying that SHE wanted to talk to me! SHE has probably locked us up in here for entertainment and is watching us on the monitors.

Revan's face was pale, her eyes wide while staring at the monitored. "Ha-ha! Busted!" her blue friend said beside her, laughing and pointing at her. Revan sent her a death glare, then turned around and continued to watch, and thinking _"I'm so dead...__・_Suddenly Canderous said something more and they both listened. "And she probably had some help with pulling this stunt too, since she is a clown with security, which probably means that Mission is involved as well, since she is the most skilled in that except for the astromech droid, which they probably had some assistance from too." "Damn..." Mission said her face pale as well. Revan turned her head towards her and stuck her tongue out.

"Can you get it open?" Canderous heard behind him. He had been standing there for a while now, and was unable to open it. "Damn those two!" He sighed, then turned around and faced her, not doing anything to hide his irritation in his face. "No," he simply answered, standing up and walked over to the cargo and sat down, using a box to support his back.

"Then what are we going to do?" Bastila asked, still staring at the door. He hadn't noticed the hurt look she had after he had passed her. _"He probably hates being in here with me..."_ she thought silently to her self.

He watched her; curious about what she was thinking. He watched her long and slender body, where her Jedi clothes clung to her body, showing him her perfect time glass curves. Some lose strands had fallen out of her knot, and he wanted to touch them so badly, he wanted to touch her, feel her skin against his..."We just have to wait until Revan thinks this is boring and opens up."

She slowly turned around and stared at him. She stood there for a few seconds, thinking about if they had any options, then slowly walked and slid down the wall on the right from where Canderous were sitting. She sighed and started looking at the wall just the opposite of her, but sometimes her eyes would slip over to the man sitting to her right and she would study him. As always his black shirt showed of his toned muscles, and his gray pants clung to his legs. His eyes were closed, and his head was slightly tilted back, resting. She watched fascinated on how his chest slowly rose and fell, also how his parted lips let the breaths escape his mouth.

"Do you find what you see appealing?" she suddenly heard from him, a sly grin on his face and eyes staring at her. A deep crimson red color covered her face instantly, and she quickly turned her head arrogantly "As a matter of fact, no," she said not looking at him praying that the red color in her face had disappeared. "Ouch! Harsh!" He said, a slight chuckle escaping his mouth. "You really can be mean sometimes, Princess." He said to her in a mocking tone. If there was one thing he loved about her, it was the fire in her eyes when she became angry or how beautiful she looked when her face was red from being embarrassed.

"Stoop calling me that," she whispered silently, not looking at him. "What?" he asked, not hearing any of the mumbling hers. Then she suddenly stood up fiercely and raised her fist at him, yelling: "STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" if it was one thing she hated, it was being called Princess by him. When the others called her that nickname, she could control her emotions, but when he said it...

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. He stared up at her, directly into her face, at her parted lips who tried to catch her breath.

He stood up slowly, starting to walk towards her even slower. "Why?・He asked, never taking his eyes off hers. "Because...because it's disrespectful..." she slowly started to back away, until her back was touching the cold wall.尿nd how are you going to stop me calling you Princess?" He placed his right hand at her one side and his left on the other, pinning her to the wall. "And what would I gain from it?" he silently whispered into her ear. Bastila started to feel incredible warm, and her heart started to beat faster and she was sure that any minute now it would pop out of her chest. His deep and sexy voice that spoke into her ear made her breathing faster, and feeling her body go numb.

He pulled his head out so he could stare into her eyes. He got lost in her beautiful eyes. She got lost in his deep eyes. Slowly Canderous lowered his head towards hers, placing his lips on her soft ones. After a few seconds they parted and simply stared at each other. He would not push her to do anything she didn't want to, but as he looked into her eyes he noticed the lust and desire in her eyes. The lust and desire for him!

He lowered his head once more, and again placed his lips on hers. She stretched out her arms and placed them around his neck, slightly tugging his hair and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. He gently bit on her lower lip as he silently asked for permission to deepen the kiss even further, and she silently approved.

"Woho! You go girl!" Revan yelled, lifting her arm into the air. Mission sat beside her, blushing madly. Revan was too occupied with her success with being a matchmaker, so she didn't notice Jolee Bindo walking in and staring at the monitors. "Bah, kids these days!" he said while he shook his head. Both girls turned around and watched him with a huge grin on their faces. "Alright, that's enough. Let the two love birds have some privacy." "Why?! They are only kissing!" Mission said. "Not anymore," Jolee said as he walked out of the room. Revan and Mission curious about what he had meant, turned around and watched the monitor. They saw clothes lying on the ground and then they saw...

Mission had never in her entire life blushed this much before, and quickly stood and walked out of the room. Revan sat there for a few seconds, a huge grin plastered on her face, then turned off the monitor. She slowly stood up and walked out of the room, calling out: "Oh, Carth!" with the sweetest voice. "Yeah?" came from the Cockpit, and she walked into the room, closing the door after her.


End file.
